Shinobi L'Cie: To the Beginning
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Discover the paradox that started it all


**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing.**

* * *

**Before the rise of the Storm of the Revolution…**

**In a time after the Fifth Heaven's Feel…**

**In a world of Fantasy…**

**History is corrupted by chaos…**

The alarm rang in the simple bedroom as the lone sleeping figure in the white bed sheets twisted and turned in bed. A gentle hand hit the alarm as it was silenced as the occupant rose from her sleep and yawned. Her name was Serah Farron, age 16, current occupation: a high school student and an orphan.

After finished getting ready and eating breakfast, she tied her hair in a ponytail on the left side of her head as she looked at a nearby picture and smiled. The only thing that she had of her family that she treasured for life, for it showed the entire family smiling and together. "I'm off…" she said as she left the house as she locked the door behind her.

Out there, at the bottom of the stairs, someone was waiting for her. "Hey Serah, are you ready?" a tall blond teenager asked. Serah smiled, "I'm ready Snow, let's go." She replied. Snow Villiers, Serah's newfound friend she met during high school before he graduated. He looks out for her in his free time. He currently helps escort her to school since she usually walks alone, and the fact there have been murders in Bodhum recently had made it an everyday occurrence. He was also a fellow orphan who grew up in a Sanctum facility and led a band of free spirited youths named NORA. Serah had taken a liking to Snow; his personality reminded her of her father when he was still alive, and even if her memories of him were faint.

It reminded her now that today was that day she would pay her visit. It made her sad and lonely whenever she went there. She could never muster the right words to speak, for the words seem to be choked into her throat like it was filled with glass, making it impossible to breathe at times. _"After school, when I finish the daily ritual, I'll go."_ She decided as she reached the front gates of her high school. "See you after school Serah, and stay safe!" Snow called out as he ran off to find his team and do some good for the community. Serah smiled and waved back at him until his form was gone from her line of sight as she turned to the school and walked in, prepared to get another A on the next exam on her favorite subject history.

*After School-Serah's House*

After another escort from Snow, Serah locked the front door behind her and went out to the back. This house, which she had earned through part time jobs and her hard work, had been her sanctuary for as long as she remembered. And this place holds a secret about Serah Farron that she didn't want others to know. She's a witch. Not like those green skinned, warty ones that are stereo typed, nor L'Cie, enemies of humanity itself, but a type of magic user utilizing the very forces of Nature itself. In her younger years during her middle school times, she overheard a club talking about an omnipotent artifact that could grant wishes. She had investigated the club out of curiosity, an innocent kind of course, and was instantly recognized as a new member, much to her dismay as she explained that she was just merely looking around.

The club she 'joined' was called the Mage's Association, where people try and learn magic the old fashion way, via non AMP (also known as Antimatter Manipulation Principle) nor the foul magic of L'Cie. They tried to convince her that she was chosen to come here was by fate as she plays an important role in the future when she was older. At first, she didn't believe it until she saw with her own eyes of how they created things with their own brand of magic, and soon became even more curious, as this club had a history long forgotten since the birth of Cocoon. And since Serah loved history, she wanted to know the history of this 'Mage's Association' and its connections with Cocoon history.

She was surprised by the influence they had for a long time, for most are now rich folks as the other 'newcomers' are earning their money. She smiled at it; it was because of that club she had this house and garden. While she wasn't rich, she had enough to keep herself fed and to pay the monthly bills with a leftover amount in her bank account to save up. She didn't want to have a big influence on Cocoon; she was content with her life as it is now. And when she looked at what she wanted to do for the future, she wondered if being a teacher is a good idea? Well, she had her daily ritual to perform as she entered the greenhouse garden in the back and went to one of the numerous tables she had.

As her time learning to be a magus, she learned that she had a talent for herbs and making potions, alchemy if she were to say so, and an affinity for fire magic. While she made balms that could heal minor wounds and instantly heal common colds, she had a great deal of pride in using them to help people. They were especially popular among mothers as they constantly buy them for their children for a mere Gil a bottle per balm and cure. Helping others out felt good to her, but now it was time for the daily ritual. The question is, can she really do this?

In a nearby cage, Serah pulled out a yellow chocobo chick and held a butcher's knife in hand as she pinned the innocent chick, sensing the ominous future as it tried to struggle. Several other chocobo chicks nearby chirped nervously as Serah began to breathe nervously herself as she swung the knife down. Everyone flinched at the sound of the blade hitting something hard as Serah lifted the blade, revealing that the chocobo chick was safe by a mere feather from decapitation as Serah sighed and let it go, as it flew with the others as Serah leaned on a nearby wall. "…Looks like I'll have to use my blood again." She muttered as she looked down at her own hands. That was then, the thundering clouds began rumbling ahead as Serah began to use her own blood for the covenant she was performing, using the blood from her index finger to fill the lines as she sealed her wound up and left the garden. It was time.

The rain was cold, as Serah walked towards the cemetery with her black umbrella, she looked around and noticed that others were here as well, some crying, some lonely, and some of them empty. These were people who had lost loved ones in an event known as the 'Inhumane Butcher' incident eight years ago. Serah knew of the incident, for she was there when the Butcher was about to kill her. She had a hard time remembering the details, but she recalled that the killer was killed and that a knight of sorts had carried her to safety. If only she could remember who he was so she could thank him.

Lost in her own line of thoughts, she failed to notice that she was already at the destination she was heading towards; including the man that stood there with flowers to pay his respects. This man was a friend of her father's, and has been helping her out ever since. "At the stroke of midnight, it would already have been eight years that have passed since the incident." The man spoke in a sad tone, that man was Lieutenant Amodar. "I smell a war brewing, but the problem is where. Be careful Miss Farron, if you get caught in it, you might die, and I don't want to see that happening to you." He warned her in a fatherly concerned tone as Serah smiled gently at his concern. She was aware of it, due to the club she 'joined' in middle school, for the battle of the omnipotent Holy Grail said to grant any wish is set to take place this year.

She was lucky she didn't have the qualifications of joining this 'secret' war and having to risk her life. _You have nowhere to run. Your life ends today…_

That startled Serah as she looked around, that ominous feeling that someone or something was out to kill her. She didn't like it, but since Amodar is here along with other civilians, the entity won't attack. Looking at the tombstones, Serah bit her lip. "I'll be fine mom, I'll do my best to live as myself…And Éclair, thank you for watching out for me from the other side." She said as she spoke to the tombstones of her mother and sister. Amodar patted her on the back and smiled. "Let's get you home, the air is being more…off than it should be." He told her as she nodded in agreement. Right now, heading back home alone is on the lines of suicidal at the moment.

Once Amodar was gone, Serah had locked every window and door to the house, setting up wards as the sense of urgency was going up her spine on levels she never had before. Pulling out a ring with an obsidian stone on it, she slipped it on her finger as she heard the sounds of broken windows. _"This feeling, familiars?!"_ Serah thought as she turned to the shadows as numerous pairs of yellow eyes sprouted out as snarling noises were heard. The animals walked in, revealing to be Silver Lobos of the Gapra Whitewood. What's worse, they're familiars, and what seems to be the icing of the cake; it seems a powerful magus had mastered, and tamed these ones. She was outclassed if their master was near.

She casted her offensive magic, the only kind of defense she had at the moment. She would be hopeless against a magus in combat…but for familiars such as these, she can do well with as bullets of flames struck them, causing them to recoil as Serah quickly ran to the hallway, closing the door and dashing off quickly, only to freeze at the figure at the end of the hallway in front of her. It was a man in armor, shaped in the designs of dragons as he carried a lance with him. His stoic expression didn't show much, but she was getting bad vibes from him.

"I take it you're the owner of this house?" he asked calmly. "Go away!" Serah exclaimed as she used her magic again, this time, a barrage of black feathers as the man swatted them aside, only to notice how a half a dozen still lingered on it. "I see…ancient black magic. Not bad, child." The knight of the spear commented as Serah fired another barrage of black feathers and ran as the intruder was preoccupied by the attack.

She ran to the garden, where all of her works were at their strongest, and her last resort of protection against intruders. She closed the door and with her magic, making the plants grow as they barricaded the door. When she turned, an explosion from behind blew her forward as the man in dragon armor walked in. She quickly got up and walked backwards in fear as the man drew closer, spear in hand as she knew she would die today. _"Someone, s-save me…"_ she thought as she called her parents and sister. Little did she or the man know a figure in another world with whisker shaped birthmarks had a smile on his lips as the spear impaled Serah's chest.

The chocobo chicks within flew out as the man sighed, hating himself for killing the girl, but orders were orders. That was then; there was a bright light at the spot where he stabbed her as he was blown back by a powerful force as the winds tore through the garden as the flowers opened up. It was the ritual that Serah had been working on for a long time, and the ley-lines that the garden was on top of were resonating and the ritual began. When the wind died down, it was as if the Heavens had blessed the girl as a boy around the same age as hers floated down, wearing armor like those of a knight and a face from those of fairytales. She was entranced by him as petals of white danced in the air as the man looked surprised at the boy's summoning as he smirked.

"Hmph, not bad at all Black Mage!" the man called out as he stood, the boy turning as he swung something invisible horizontally as the man blocked a shockwave made of wind as he was pushed back. His spear broke and he looked impressed; knowing he was already outclassed, the man jumped out of the window retreating under orders from his Master. With the man gone, the boy looked over his shoulder and gave the girl a gentle smile. Once he was sure the enemy was gone, the boy then turned to her.

"I'm Saber (Naruto Uzumaki)," he greeted her as she heard his class name and his real name at the same time as she looked at the knight with awe. "I'm here to protect you, as your Servant." He finished with a gentle smile. On that day, in the garden under the moonlight, a contract, a bond between two different souls was forged.

Shinobi L'Cie-Origins

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to anyone who is probably annoyed about this new fic to folks who've read my work, Shinobi L'Cie: Storm of the Revolution. But I needed to clarify some things that Naruto mentioned in Storm of the Revolution so you could understand the situation much better and connections better. Don't worry; I'm planning on making this fic only 13 chapters long. So enjoy the first one and please stay tune for the next 12 chapters!**

**Fan of Fanfics21**


End file.
